


Fear

by h1nata (dahy0)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Rape, Multi, i'm not about being graphic so that's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahy0/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about the GOM + Kagami and their fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gemini: The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> These are based off a zodiac post bc I am unnaturally addicted to those.
> 
> Also, (terrible) angst. Lots of it. Obviously.

This isn't what he wanted to hear. He doesn't want to hear that it is essentially his fault that his foot injury is worse than before. He doesn't want to hear that he can't play basketball anymore. He especially doesn't want to hear that his days being an ace to the team that means the most to him is over.

There's a lot of things Kise doesn't want to hear, and all of it is the truth.

He clenches his fists and sucks in a deep breath, willing the tears and frustration away as he thanks the doctor and hobbles his way out of the doctor's office. He's offered a wheel chair by a nurse, and by the stern but worried look of his mother, he can tell that he has no choice but to take it. He holds his head low as he and his mother exit the building, words scarce between them because what could she say? What could he say? Sorry's and don't worry's wouldn't make his situation better, nor would it make him feel better.

It only took until they got home, Kise requesting to be left alone in the car for a little while, did he finally cry out. His frustrations at himself and at Haizaki took form in an uncharacteristic roar that ripped it's way through Kise as the hot tears finally spilled over. Relentlessly, he beat against the dashboard as he sobbed and wondered why.

 

 

_Why did this have to happen to him?_

_Why didn't he listen the first time?_

_Why was Shougo such an ass?_

_Why did he have to be the ace?_

 

And with the last though, Kise cried more. He let his team down. Again.

 

Again.

 

_Again._

 

_**Again.** _

 

Kise hates the truth. He preferred it when he could just smile and lie and tell everyone that everything was alright. He preferred it when he could push himself through whatever and still be alright. Kise really hates the truth. He hates knowing that he's going to have to show at school, at basketball practice, in a wheel chair. He knows that he's going to have to grit his teeth and admit fault. He knows he's going to have to look his teammates in the eyes and tell them the truth.

 

He's going to have to tell them that he can't play basketball ever again.

 


	2. Cancer: Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning(s): mention of depression, implied suicide, and suicidal thoughts.

_"Cancer's lucky item for today is...."_

_"Cancer's lucky item for today is...."_

_"Cancer's lucky item for today is...."_

_"Cancer's lucky item for today is...."_

 

 

_"Cancer's lucky item for today is.....someone special!"_

 

Midorima scoffs, his arm sliding down to rest on his elevated knee, his phone slowly slipping from his grasp until it finally hits the floor. He only spares it a short glance, and an even shorter thought, wondering if there was any use for it anymore. However, as soon as that thought comes, it goes with a series of curses chasing after it. Midorima picks his phone back up again, scrolling until he finds what he wants and taps only once.

 

_"Scorpio's lucky item for today is....a joke book!"_

 

Another scoff escapes Midorima. _'A joke book, how ironic. Is this world mocking me...?'_  After a while, Midorima gets up. He goes through the motions of getting ready and making himself look presentable ( _'It's been a while, huh? He would either be amused or disappointed...'_ ) before heading out to get a joke book. For a while, he searched for the best joke book possible, imagining Takao laughing in approval bringing a smile to his face. Eventually, he did find a book that suited his standards and Takao's taste (of which he has no doubt, of course).

 

Going to their meeting place was difficult. Not because of any physical obstacles, but because Midorima can never bring himself to come here unhindered. Yet, he does, and he stands for a while, staring at the characters he could recite forward and backwards for the rest of his life.

 

"Today, your lucky item is a joke book. I suppose I will read you some later. Hopefully they make you laugh. I imagined that they would, you're easy to read and predict. My lucky item is someone special. I think I should be angry at you for not being here. You're setting me up for bad luck....then again.....will I ever have good luck after you left? Ah, what am I saying, you're here in fact. I'll still have good luck....." Midorima held the joke book in his hands, inspecting it just as he did in the store prior to coming here.

 

"Oi, Takao, I know this is silly and you'll probably laugh at me for this, but I think your depression was contagious. I'm experiencing your symptoms, probably even worse than you had them. Who knows......maybe I'll even die too.....Maybe we can be together again after all...."


	3. Leo: Being Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight onesided past!kagahimu

Kagami doesn't like this. He knows this feeling too well and _he doesn't like it_. He doesn't like the way Kuroko passes by him without a word as if Kagami were the resident phantom instead. Kagami's chest tightens and his eyes burn, all the while that singular question plays in his mind over and over again.

 

_Why?_

 

 

In class, he gets the flashbacks.

 

 

He sees Himuro in the distance, smiling and laughing and having so much fun playing basketball. It hurts, it hurts so much. He knows where this is going and he can't stop it. He sees his younger run towards the other. His voice rings in his ears as he calls out his "older brother's" familiar name. Familiar....but it's still all so foreign to him. The lack of response he gets back from Himuro shocks his younger self, but it only hurts him. The way Himuro completely ignores Kagami as if he never existed hurts too much.

 

"Oi, Tatsu-nii! What's up, why're you acting like this?" He hears his younger self ask. His innocent face draped in confusion as Himuro looks at him coldly before turning away and continuing his game with the other neighborhood boys. So with that, young Kagami's heart is broken and he turns to run away before he lets his tears escape so openly.

 

Kagami sighs and tuns around, closing his eyes tightly in a lame attempt to fight back his tears. When he opens his eyes again, it's time for lunch. Before turning around to face Kuroko, he clenches his desk to the point of his knuckles turning white. There was a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shake off, but he took a breath and turned around anyways. Luckily though, Kuroko was staring back at him with a small smile on his face.

 

"Kagami-kun, may I ask what you are doing?" _Eh? What I'm doing!?_ "Yes, what you're doing, Kagami-kun." Kuroko chuckles slightly at Kagami's incredulous expression before pulling out both of their lunches and setting them up properly.

 

"Oi, what was that earlier, by the way? Why did you, y'know....." Kuroko sighed, but his smile was still on his face. Kagami was extremely cute after all.

 

"I'm afraid I do not know, Kagami-kun. What do you mean?"

 

Kagami growled in frustration before shoving food in his mouth, choosing to save it for later. "Nevermind, it's not important."

 

"If you say so; however, Kagami-kun?" Kagami perked up, cheeks full of food still. He and Kuroko locked eyes before the other continued. "I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't know that would have had such an effect on you. I'll make sure to tell Himuro-san that his ignoring you was indeed very traumatic for you."

 

"Eh?" Kagami swallowed his food, his expression making it obvious that he was thinking far too hard about the situation. "EHHHHHHHH!!!????"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't end my kagakuro in angst, i just love them so much  
> my babies
> 
> although i was quite tempted.....heh
> 
> ALSO THANKS BUNCHES FOR THE HITS AND KUDOS AND COMMENTS AHHHHHHH sorry for the pain caused by all of this angst, i'll make sure to post something super duper cute and happy after this is finished!


	4. Virgo: Feeling Useless

The sound of distance cries woke Aomine up. He groggily mumbled as he tried to discern why his surroundings felt hard and cold and why he couldn't move at all. Suddenly, he hears cries again, but this time they're shrill and deafening. This definitely made Aomine more alert as he looked around to see where the cries were coming from. The area they were in wasn't particularly big, but it was still dark, so he had some trouble locating the sound. When he was able to make out figures nearby, he inhaled deeply.

He wanted to yell out, but his mouth was taped, only allowing muffled grunt to come through. He tried to make as much noise as possible, but it was no use as he could only wiggle around in his current state.

More cries of his childhood friend surrounded him and he felt his tears burn their way out. He wished he could do something, anything to get those disgusting men away from Momoi, but he was useless. He allowed himself to get into this mess. He allowed _Momoi_  to get into this mess. His chest hurt with the thought that it could have been avoided. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone despite her insistent claims of being able to take care of herself. He knew something was off when he had the lingering suspicion of being followed.

Just like his words, Aomine's cries were muffled as well, Momoi's name going through his mind as he rocks himself back and forth.


	5. Libra: Disapproval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, starting from last chapter, these will be posted on mobile so yeah.
> 
> ANYWAYS sobbing my bae, my sign, literally my fear. so pain, much sob.

He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't care.

 

At least, he didn't care. He tried not to care, but the way Himuro, and everyone else, was looking at him hurt. He has to admit, sadly.

"Atsushi, you've been eating quite a lot lately. More than usual." Himuro said, he face looking colder than usual. Murasakibara doesn't like it.

"He's right, your appetite is getting out of control, you're going to slow us down, even if it is you." Murasakibara's eyebrow twitched at the coach's words. Now that hurt a lot. He doesn't even care about basketball, he's rather be benched anyways, but still that hurt. It hurt him enough to make him slow down his intake of snacks, which, by the way, didn't seem like it was any different than usual.

Nonetheless, comments disapproving of Murasakibara's current intake increased over the coarse of practice, even the week, and it was maddening. He wasn't sure if he wanted to yell or cry. He wasn't sure if he should eat his feelings or forget about food all together. He was confused, and not for the first time in his life, he looked at his empty bags and wrappers in disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek if this is a good representation of disapproval that best fits with murasakibara, but i tried aha


	6. Sagittarius: Commitment

Akashi loved his team. They made him smile and forget about the pressure of being an heir to a company. They showed great enthusiasm during practice in their own little ways that Akashi always thought was endearing, even Aomine tugged at his heartstrings from time to time. They allowed him to be apart of a family, something Akashi never really had.

So, when their family started falling apart, Akashi wondered. He wondered for a long time, too, before coming to a conclusion, being the smart young man he is.

The brilliant conclusion that shook Akashi's world and sent him into a spiral of loathing, was that he couldn't trust anyone. He could no longer enjoy putting his heart out for everyone to see because people break things. They crumble them, stomp on them, dirty them, leave them behind. They don't care. So neither will he.

Akashi ripped his heart off his sleeve and replaced it with ice cold victory. He wiped the smile off his face and carved in something sinister. He picked his self up by putting others down. That is how he lived his life.

 

Akashi stares at his team. An unusual group unlike any other, and yet why do they remind him of them? Why do they patch his sleeve back up with hearts and draw smiles back onto his face? Why do they level him out?

Why does this scare him?

 

He thinks about it for a moment. For a long, long moment. He considers dusting his heart off and putting it back out there, but something stops him and he sighs.

"Not yet, I suppose." He mutters to himself as he intently watches his members practice.


	7. Aquarius: Having no freedom

His parents were suffocating him and does he wish he were being literal.

"Basketball is too much for you."

"You always get hurt in some way!"

"Why are you doing this to your mother and I?"

"You're so small and weak, what'll happen if you don't wake up!?"

Kuroko sighs, removing himself from the room because it was happening again. He was beginning to feel suffocated, nearly clawing at his throat in an attempt to breathe. He barricades himself in his room. Quietly apologizing to his grandmother who calls out to him.

"This is ridiculous," Heavy breathing fills the room, Kuroko still trying his hardest to calm down and breathe regularly. He shifts and covers his ears while closing his eyes. In his head, the sound of basketballs hitting the court plays over and over again, later accompanied by squeaking and cheering until he is in Seirin's court.

After a few moments, he let's out a deep breath, his hands slowly moving from his ears. It's quiet, like usual, until Kuroko gets a plethora of texts. When he reads them, he smiles, as they're all from his teammates, promising him that he'll be alright and that he should be ready for practice tomorrow.


End file.
